La mission
by Dearlock
Summary: Stiles a une mission un peu particulière pour la meute... Histoire très centrée facebook, OS un peu crack, personnages très oc, mais venez lire quand même :)


Hey !

Cette fois, je m'attaque à Teen wolf, j'espère que ce ne sera pas un massacre :') Petit OS humor, pour changer du dernier qui n'était pas super joyeux, hein. Il peut être vu comme un sterek, ou pas, c'est comme vous voulez :)  
Cet OS est basé sur un montage que j'ai vu sur Tumblr, mais j'ai totalement oublié sur quel compte je l'ai trouvé. En gros, c'est Stiles qui demande sur facebook qui est suffisamment courageux pour oser réveiller Derek et… vous verrez bien )  
Toute l'histoire est du point de vue de Scott, NON JE N'AIME PAS CE PERSONNAGE, mais c'était mieux pour l'effet que je voulais, c'est tout, et plus de la moitié de l'histoire se passe sur facebook

 **Noté:** K +

 **Disclaimer :** Teen wolf, ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (fuck Jeff Davis)

* * *

Vrr.  
Scott se précipita sur son téléphone, trop heureux d'avoir enfin une raison de s'arracher à ce devoir de mathématiques qui le torturait depuis déjà une bonne heure.

 _Stiles Stilinski on Facebook :_  
 _Celui qui arrive à le réveiller remportera tout mon respect et mon admiration.  
Enfin, s'il reste en vie assez longtemps :)_

Juste en dessous de la publication, il y avait une photo de Derek en pleine phase dodo, manifestement prise par Stiles – attendez, mais que faisait Stiles chez Derek ?! Bref – avec son téléphone. Et Derek n'avait _vraiment_ plus rien du Big Bad Wolf* (1) à cet instant. Roulé en boule dans son lit, son oreiller serré dans ses bras comme un gros doudou, et – _Euuuurk, un filet de bave qui coule de sa bouche_ , remarqua Scott.

Il se décida à répondre :  
 _Scott McCall :_ _  
Stiles, tu sais que c'est suicidaire de réveiller Derek !  
_ _Stiles Stilinski aime ça._

La réponse de l'hyperactif ne se fit pas attendre :  
 _Ooh allez, où est passé le vrai alpha, Scotty ?  
_ _Isaac Lahey et Lydia Martin aiment ça._

 _Il est encore en train d'essayer de te sauver suite à ta dernière tentative d'énerver Derek. Tu sais, celle où il t'a coursé toute la nuit dans les bois. Tu te souviens ?_  
 _Lydia Martin, Isaac Lahey, et 256 051 personnes aiment ça._

...

 _Je te hais. Tout est fini entre nous._

Scott rit franchement en se souvenant de l'expression paniquée de Stiles quand Derek l'avait chargé après avoir subi de façon plutôt calme l'heure de sarcasme intensif que lui avait infligée le plus jeune.

Il retourna à son devoir de maths en constatant qu'il avait vraiment réussi à vexer Stiles. Le basané était vraiment fier de lui, sur ce coup-là.

* * *

Vrr. C'est cette fois-ci devant la télévision que l'alpha reçu des nouvelles de _la mission_.

 _Liam Dumbar :_ _  
Je veux bien le respect de Stiles, moi._

 _Stiles Stilinski :_ _  
*soupir* Vas jouer, Liam.  
_ _Isaac Lahey, Mason Hewitt, et 245 128 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Vrr.

 _Isaac Lahey :_ _  
J'y vais !_

Oh non. Nononononononononon. Le pauvre bêta allait littéralement se faire bouffer s'il y allait.

 _Stiles Stilinski :  
_ _Ah, j'ai hâte de voir ça._

 _Scott McCall:_ _  
non Isaac, pas N'y vas!_

 _Stiles Stilinski :_ _  
Oh mais ferme-la, Scotty. ALLEZ ISAAC !_

 _Scott McCall :_ _  
Tu sais, le fait d'écrire en majuscules ne donne pas plus de poids à tes arguments.*(2)_

 _Stiles Stilinski :_ _  
JE M'EN FOUS ALLEZ ISAAAAAC._

 _Scott McCall :  
_ _Le fait de rajouter plein de lettres non plus.  
_ _Lydia Martin aime ça._

 _Isaac Lahey :_ _  
Ok je viens de rentrer dans le loft, là._

 _Scott McCall:_ _  
ISAAAAC NON_

* * *

 _Stiles Stilinski:  
_ _Comment t'arrives à avoir du réseau? Y'a pas la wiki chez Derek, il a dit que ça servait à rien de payer pour quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas - -'_

 _Isaac Lahey :_ _  
Non mais j'ai internet sur mon téléphone, j'ai pas besoin de réseau, c'est super._

 _Stiles Stilinski :_ _  
Attends mais c'est génial ! C'est quoi ton opérateur ?_

 _Scott McCall :_ _  
ISAAC SORS DE LA TOUT DE SUITE_

 _Isaac Lahey :_ _  
MexicoMobile*(3) T'inquiète Scott je gère._

 _Scott McCall :_ _  
MAIS TU GERES RIEN DU TOUT OUI._

Scott était en plein stress. Derek allait tuer son bêta, avec la complicité de Stiles, en plus. Scott avait toujours su qu'il était jaloux, de toute façon.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Scott, qui se divertissait devant un épisode des Reines du Shopping*(4), reçut un message de Stiles.

-Oh mais Vanessa ta gueule, tu sais même pas te saper donc c'est bon, tu sais quoi va te couch-

Vrrrr.

Stiles:

Huuuum, Scott ? Tu trouves pas que ça fait longtemps qu'Isaac est chez Derek ?

Scott:

Attends… il est toujours pas ressorti ?!

 _Scott McCall:  
_ _Isaac?_

 _Isaac Lahey :  
_ _AAAH IL VEUT ME BOUFFER AIDER MOI_

 _Stiles Stilinski :  
_ _1,écrire ne majuscules ne donne pas plus de poids à tes arguments. 2, ça s'écrit AIDEZ MOI. Et 3… comment t'arrives à écrire en courant ?_

 _Scott McCall :_ _  
Isaac dis-moi où tu es j'arrive !_

 _Scott McCall:_ _  
Isaac?_

* * *

***  
(1) : littéralement Grand Méchant Loup. C'est le surnom que donne Stiles à Derek dans la série, beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, mais je préférais le préciser  
(2) : A la base, c'est une phrase que Stiles sort à son père dans la saison 1. Qui l'a reconnue ?  
(3) : référence à un moment dans la saison 4, quand Stiles reçoit un appel de son père alors qu'il se trouve dans la Iglesia au Mexique, j'ai adoré son 'Mais j'capte ici ? mais c'est- Salut Papa !'  
(4) : qu'on se mette d'accord, je déteste cette émission

Voilàà j'espère que ça vous aura plu, que vous avez tout compris, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !


End file.
